One Week, Two Weeks, Three Weeks, Four
by Wasted And Ready
Summary: You could still see the little scar by his Adam's Apple. Rated M for sex. Wincest. One shot.


Author: Wasted and Ready

Rating: M.

Warnings: Wincest, slash and underage sex.

This is a oneshot.

One Week, Two Weeks, Three Weeks, Four

At the starting of the week  
At summit talks you'll hear them speak  
It's only Monday

Days moved slowly, day after day after day was a haze. I was twelve when Dean was sixteen. I was pretty small for my age then and Dean always seemed so much bigger than me. We followed our Dad from motel to motel. We never got a break, not for anything. These years of my life have melded together into one big hunt. It was never ending. I had lost the hope we would ever find the demon that killed my mom. The only thing that stuck out in these times was Dean.

__

You could be sitting taking lunch  
The news will hit you like a punch  
It's only Tuesday

Dean was my hero. I couldn't even tell you how many times he has saved my life. Our relationship is so complicated. He was my brother, father and my best friend. He really did make the days sitting in the back of the car bearable as we made our way across the country hunting things most people didn't even know existed.

We played games and he would tell me stories. I liked it best when he would kiss me on the mouth when Dad wasn't looking. Dean always tried to entertain me, he hated it when I was bored. He would do anything just to get me to laugh.

When we would go city to city, hick town to hick town, it seemed that everyone's lives were moving forward except for mine. I was perpetually stuck in my life, living the same day as the same day before. My life didn't have days or weeks or months, I just had hunts. They were my calendar.

You never thought we'd go to war  
After all the things we saw  
It's April Fools' day 

The hunts got more intense. Our dad counted on us for more as we got older. One time, we stopped in a small town in southern Texas. I could practically see the Mexicans walking around on the other side of the border. I waved once and I swear I saw one wave back. Sometimes I fantasize that that person was my first friend. She would teach me Spanish and take me to the ocean. Dean just shook his head at me when I told him. He said all little kids had imaginary friends and that one day I would just stop seeing her. I'm not so sure about that, I am twenty-two now and sometimes I think I can still see her when it got really hot outside.

Dean and I had always been close. But even in the haze, I can still pinpoint exactly when our relationship changed.

In the town in Texas, an older woman had been possessed. Dad and Dean went to go exorcise her and at the last minute Dad grabbed me to come along too. I could tell Dean was uncomfortable with me being in such a dangerous situation. My dad quieted his feeble protestations saying I had to learn sometime.

The three of us shuffled into room, the woman lay in a bed. Her eyes stared hollowly at the ceiling and her skin had a yellowish tint. Dad put me into the corner and told me not to say a word and not to move. Dean gave me a comforting smile has he and Dad starting chanting in Latin.

The woman started moaning and writhing against her restraints. The bed started shaking as Dean and Dad's voices got louder to be heard over her screaming. She started yelling in Latin too, her eyes alternating between Dean and Dad.

I remember being so scared, I thought for sure they were losing the fight against the evil that was inside this woman. I started sweating profusely, my hands in my lap were shaking uncontrollably. Who would take care of me if this demon got Dean?

Suddenly, the woman made a guttural choking sound and a wispy smoke drifted out from her cracked lips. The smoke formed into a human shape, it turned towards me. It's eyes fed on me hungrily as it shot towards me. I distantly remember Dean yelling my name as the demon forced it's way down my throat. Everything is black after that.

__

You feel a shaking on the ground  
A billion candles burn around  
Is it your birthday?

I woke up in a room of a new motel. I was covered in sweat and a little blood. My chin and neck was sticky with my drool. I had never been so tired in my whole life. My throat was sore from what I assumed was my own screaming.

"Sammy!" Dean cried in relief. He gathered me up into his arms, rocking me back and forth. I tucked my face into his neck. Had they just exorcized me? Dean's face and arms were covered in scratches and I knew they were from me.

As Dean carried me into the bathroom I caught a glimpse of my dad. He was sitting on the side of the bed, staring at the ground. His face was stricken and impossibly pale. He disappeared as Dean swung the door closed behind us.

Dean filled the tub with warm water as I stood shaking next to him. He pulled my t-shirt up over my head and I stepped out of my underwear and jeans as he pulled them down around to my feet. He picked me up by my armpits and set me into the bathwater. He massaged away the grim from me. I closed my eyes in pleasure as his fingers rubbed my scalp. I was getting a little too much pleasure from it.

I opened my eyes and saw a particularly bad scratch right by his Adam's apple. I leaned forward and pressed a kiss to it. He just looked at me for a minute, moving my wet hair from my eyes. Then he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. A warm buzz encircled my mind. I loved when he did this, I felt so close to him. I was a little surprised when I felt his tongue against my lips. I opened mine out of instinct and our tongues touched for the first time.

We walked back into room, I was shivering with just my towel wrapped around my shoulders. Our dad was no where to be seen, he had probably gone out for a drink. We cuddled into one of the beds. Dean wrapped the blankets tight around us.

The next day, Dean gave me my first orgasm and my dad gave me my first gun. That's when everything changed.

__

Tomorrow never comes until it's too late  
Tomorrow never comes until it's too late

Let's just say the next few years were more bearable. Heated make-outs and amazing blowjobs made me content with our lives for awhile. But normal life called to me. I longed to go to college. I had taught myself enough to go. I wanted it so badly. But I also wanted Dean badly.

I was seventeen at that point and Dean was twenty-one. He seemed to really like this life. I knew he would be doing it forever just like our dad. My heart ached with that thought. Me and Dean went for a late night drive as our dad went to the bar. We drove to a secluded spot. Dean killed the engine and turned to me. He smiled softly and placed his palm on the back to my neck to pull me closer.

"Dean…" I started as he placed butterfly kisses on my neck. "Dean, I have to tell you something. Stop, Dean."

He looked up at me concerned. I was probably little pale. I was terrified. I didn't want him to be upset with me. I wanted him to still love me.

"I applied to Stanford. It's a really good college in California. And, well, I got in."

Dean leaned back in his chair, staring off into the woods. I could see betrayal in his beautiful eyes.

"We should head back." He said gruffly, turning the car back on.

"Dean-"

"Not now, Sammy."

__

You hear a whistling overhead  
"Are you alive or are you dead?"  
It's only Thursday

I never really understood why Dean used to cry after we would fool around. Sometimes after just a little kissing, I would start to feel hot tears against my face. After he would coax an orgasm from my young body, he would cry and place kisses all over my face and hands saying, "I'm sorry, Sammy. I'm so sorry." over and over again.

When I was fifteen, we had sex for the first time. Dad was lying in the motel room, drunker than all hell. Me and Dean took out the Impala for a drive. As cliché as it is, we ended up by a beach on the coast of Lake Michigan. We were laying on the backseat. Dean was on top of me. I was arching into him as he suckled on my neck. Our hips were grinding together with abandon.

"Dean, I want you inside me." I had panted. He looked at me, making sure I meant what I said. I nodded enthusiastically. We quickly rid of our clothing. He lovingly prepared me with spit slicked fingers. I wiggled around on them, making them go deeper inside me. I was whimpering and gasping when Dean decided I was ready.

He slowly entered me. I squeezed my eyes closed with pain. He paused when he was all the way in. I nodded for him to move. He moved in and out at a slow, sensuous pace. Eventually, I couldn't take it anymore and begged him to fuck me. He started thrusting at a hard and fast pace. The small space was filled with my cries of ecstasy.

"Sam, god Sammy, I love you so much…" Dean whispered as he went deeper and deeper inside of me. It was the most amazing feeling in my life, I was so full and I was so glad it was Dean. When I came, I literally saw white.

I couldn't sit or walk right for the next day or two. And I had quite the bump on the back of my head where it had been hitting against the car door when my body was moving up and down with his rough thrusts.

Dean didn't cry or say sorry anymore after that.

I glowed with Dean's extra affection. Lingering touches and stolen kisses when Dad had his head turned became a lot more frequent.

We couldn't get enough of each other. We took every opportunity we got. In the back of the car or pressed up against a tree in the woods. Dean would have to wrap his hand around my mouth so Dad wouldn't hear me as he fucked me when Dad lay sleeping only four feet away. I soon longed for the times when Dad would be gone for days on end.

__

You hear a whistling overhead  
"Are you alive or are you dead?"

When I went to college my dreams were haunted with the image of Dean's face as he and Dad dropped me off at Stanford. He looked so hurt and rejected. He didn't seem to understand that me leaving didn't mean I didn't love or want him anymore.

__

At the starting of the week  
At summit talks you'll hear them speak  
It's only Monday

Tomorrow never comes until it's too late

You could be sitting taking lunch  
The news will hit you like a punch  
It's only Tuesday

You never thought we'd go to war  
After all the things we saw  
It's April Fools' day

You hear a whistling overhead  
Are you alive or are you dead?  
It's only Thursday

You feel a shaking on the ground  
A billion candles burn around  
Is it your birthday?

I am twenty-two years old now. The day I left Dean five years ago. In the last five years I have not gotten my lawyers degree or have I attended Harvard Law.

Right now I am laying in a motel room. Dean's chest is rising and falling next to me. His bottom lip is still split open from the last hunt but the dark purple mark on his neck is from me. If you look closely enough, you can still see a little scar next to his Adam's apple.

I used to hate the way the days went slowly. The haze of the days melded everything together. But I realized I'd rather have a life melded with Dean then a life that went by too damn fast.

__

Tomorrow never comes until it's too late  
Tomorrow never comes until it's too late  
Make tomorrow come I think it's too late

….

End.

Did you enjoy? Please review!

The song I used was 'Six Days' by DJ Shadow. I highly recommend you listen to it! It is amazing. It really fitted this story perfectly.


End file.
